No valía la pena
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Lo sé porque lo peor ya ha pasado. Aquello con lo que no puedo vivir... ha sucedido...hay una cosa que yo nunca voy a ser capaz de decirle a nadie ahora. ... La única cosa...La única cosa que debería haber dicho. Pero ahora no puedo ... / slash Stony


**No valía la pena**

_-¡Vamos, hazlo!-_de mando mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -_¡Hazlo Steve!_

El capitán no pudo evitarlo. Con fuerza bajo sus brazos. Con fuerza estrello su escudo. Con fuerza…Steve Rogers, más conocido como el Capitán América, dejo que su escudo chocara en un golpe sordo con la tierra.

Se había rendido.

El proceso que sigue es simple. Steve es conducido a SHIELD para ser interrogado, luego es llevado a una celda de máxima seguridad. En su camino se cruzan.

Tony nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que vería los siempre pacíficos ojos azules de Steve cubiertos de un profundo odio. Lo peor es que todo ese repulsivo sentimiento estaba dirigido a él.

_-¿Valió la pena Stark?-_masculla el Capitán con desdén.

Tony no responde.

Los soldados de SHIELD siguen llevándose a Steve sin detenerse ni un instante.

Un par de días pasan volando como si de simples segundos se trataran. Tony no ha dormido desde la rendición del Capitán, junto con SHIELD han estado viendo la forma de que todo procediera como debe ser. Como SHIELD y el gobierno habían dictado que debía ser.

Tony solo ha hablado con María Hill y con Carol Danvers, la primera era la única persona de SHIELD que no lo odiaba por sus acciones y la segunda era la única amiga que le quedaba.

Hace mucho tiempo tenia a Pepper y a Rodney, tenía un grupo de amigos con los que salvaba el mundo. Tenía personas que quería, personas en las que confiaba, personas por las que hubiera dado la vida sin dudar ni un instante…personas que le habían dado una razón por la cual seguir viviendo…seguir luchando…

Pero ahora nada de eso le quedaba. Pepper no quería tener nada que ver con Tony después de la muerte de Happy.

Tony aun podía recordar aquella frase que Happy le dijo durante todo esa maldita guerra. Lo único que le sirvió para soportar todo el odio que estaba recibiendo de quienes llamaba amigos…

"_Tú, amigo mío, eres el único cabo del pelotón que es a la vez uno de nosotros y uno de ellos"_

Happy siempre había sido más inteligente de lo que le daban crédito. Y mucho más valiente también…por eso no había dudado en morir protegiendo a Pepper, evitando que lo usen de señuelo…apoyando a Tony hasta el final…

Rodney apenas soportaba su presencia. Natasha, Bruce, Susan, Jhonny, Jessica, Clint, Thor…Peter…

Ninguno podía perdonarlo.

Peter principalmente. Lo odiaba con furia. Lo detestaba. Se horrorizaba por haber pensado alguna vez que Tony era un buen hombre.

Eso realmente dolía.

Y Natasha. La misma Natasha que durante toda esa guerra había apoyado a SHIELD, no quería ni escucharlo. Su escusa, ella seguía ordenes mientras que Tony accedió a hacer toda esa mierda.

No le quedaba nadie.

Ni siquiera Steve.

Steve que siempre había perdonado sus tonterías. Steve que actuaba como una mamá gallina cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Tony se descuidaba a sí mismo. Steve que era su mejor amigo. Steve que siempre tenía una sonrisa y amables palabras para Tony.

El mismo Steve que había logrado adueñarse del corazón de Tony.

Tony no tenía vergüenza en decir que él hubiera sido feliz siendo solo su amigo…lo hubiera sido…era una lástima que eso ya no pueda ser…

Esa mañana seria el final de Steve y Tony. El final de su amistad, de sus buenos momentos…de todo.

Porque mientras Tony recuerda lo mucho que Steve significa para él. No deja que nada se note a través de su máscara de indiferencia mientras lo ve caminando hacia su juicio.

Lo ve avanzando en su destrozado traje de Capitán América. Sin su capucha, con el rostro libre en señal de que el registro había ganado…que el Capitán había perdido…

Tony solo quiere que todo acabe de una vez. Quiere detener todo lo que ocurre porque Steve no merece eso. Steve no merece esta clase de humillación. Steve no merecía ser tratado como un criminal.

Y como si un genio de los deseos hubiera escuchado a Tony, su petición se cumple. Todo acaba en un instante…pero no de la forma en que Tony hubiera querido…

El sonido silencioso de un disparo es todo lo que se escucha durante un segundo. Un segundo en que Tony mira horrorizado como Steve empieza a sangrar mientras cae sobre las escaleras.

Quiere correr pero el pánico lo ha paralizado. Solo puede ver el inerte cuerpo de Steve siendo atendido por los paramédicos. Escucha el lejano caos que se ha formado a su alrededor. Siente como su garganta quema y es entonces que se da cuenta que ha estado gritando el nombre de Steve.

Tony no puede creer cuando horas más tarde, los paramédicos de SHIELD le dicen que Steve no sobrevivió.

Maria y Carol siguen siendo las únicas que están de su lado. Todos los demás le gritan como si hubiera sido él quien apretó el gatillo que se llevo la vida del Capitán. La más firme en sus acusaciones era Sharon Carter, la sobrina nieta de Peggy Carter y la novia del Capitán.

Porque Tony no podía considerarla novia de Steve. Sharon era solo la novia del Capitán, ella estaba tan enamorada de la leyenda que le contaba Peggy que creía estarlo de Steve. Pero Tony podía ver la verdad. Sharon amaba lo que el Capitán representaba de la misma forma en que Steve amaba lo mucho que Sharon era como Peggy.

Sin embargo no importaba lo que Tony pensara porque Sharon fue firme con las cachetadas que le mando al exigirle que no se presente al funeral de Steve y que tampoco se le ocurra acercarse a su tumba.

Era una suerte que Maria y Carol siguieran de su lado.

Hill adquirió una actitud mortal cuando le dijo a Sharon que se metiera sus exigencias por donde le entraran. Que ella no tenía ningún derecho a demandar nada sobre todo porque había sido ella quien jalo del gatillo que mato al Capitán, control mental o no, había sido ella.

Carol por otro lado le recordó a Sharon que al haberse unido a la resistencia del registro le quitaron gran parte de sus privilegios como agente de campo y que sería mejor recordar quienes estaban al mando de la organización a la que pertenecía.

Luego de eso Maria y Carol llevaron a Tony hacia una pequeña habitación diciéndole que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara.

Al entrar puede ver a Steve echado sobre una camilla, su escudo descansando sobre él. Su uniforme seguía roto y lleno de sangre pero eso no era nada que le preocupara a Tony. Tony solo podía centrarse en la expresión de calma que mostraba su rostro.

_-Hey cap-_murmura Tony sentándose en la única silla de la sala_-ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos hablar…admitiré que fue más una discusión que una amable platica pero…pero fue algo…recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, no podíamos llevarnos bien…y luego empezamos a vivir juntos y tú eras tan exasperante con esa insistencia en que tenía que comer más, dormir más y pasar más tiempo con otros humanos que con mis robots…eran buenos tiempos, ojala pudiéramos regresar a ellos…ya sabes tengo esos planos de una máquina del tiempo…¿nunca te conté de esa máquina verdad? Ta vez era porque temía que quisieras usarla para volver a tu tiempo…siempre fui un maldito bastardo egoísta-_susurra con una risa ahogada que roza con la histeria_-y tú siempre estabas diciendo que debería tener cuidado con mis acciones y mis palabras porque llegaría el día en que pasaría algo que no podría arreglar…y tenías razón en eso, ahora sé que tenías toda la puta razón…lo sé porque lo peor ya ha pasado. Aquello con lo que __**no puedo**__ vivir... __**ha sucedido**__. Y para toda nuestra ida y vuelta…y todas las cosas que hemos dicho y hemos hecho el uno al otro...hay una cosa que yo __**nunca**__ voy a ser capaz de decirle a __**nadie**__ ahora. ... La única cosa…la única cosa que __**debería**__ haberte dicho. Pero ahora no puedo..._

Tony no puede soportarlo más. Rompe en llanto mientras sujeta con fuerza su cabeza. Llora sin consuelo aferrándose al inerte cuerpo tendido frente a él. Llora y grita, suplica porque Steve abra los ojos, porque le diga que todo era una maldita broma cruel planeada por Clint. Chilla el nombre de Steve una y otra y otra vez como si con eso pudiera hacerlo volver.

Cuando sale del cuarto María y Carol lo están esperando, ambas con los ojos brillantes. Ninguna dice nada sobre el rojo en los ojos de Tony, ninguna comenta sobre la sangre seca que está en su ropa.

_-Hay que iniciar los preparativos para…para el funeral…y una estatua honorifica_

Tony solo puede amarlas más cuando ninguna dice nada sobre el tono ronco y quebrado que ha salido de su boca.

Y cuando llega el día del funeral Tony no puede decir nada. Tenía todo un discurso planeado pero ni una sola palabra sale de su boca, así que deja que sea Sam Wilson quien lo de. Sam es muy emotivo con lo que dice.

A Tony no le importa el logra decir su discurso días después solo para el recuerdo de Steve. Y mira con tristeza como Namor se lleva el cuerpo del Capitán a las profundidades del mar dejándolo solo con un frío escudo que nunca tendrá un dueño más digno que aquel hombre de los años cuarenta.

Estando solo frente al monumento de Steve, dejando que la lluvia lo empape por completo puede por fin reunir el valor para responder la última pregunta que Steve le hizo con toda esa furia en su interior.

_-No valía la pena…_

**S&amp;T**

Tada! Después de escribir _**Valia la pena**_ en donde Steve llega a matar a Tony, me prometí que haría un one shot dónde siguiera el canon normal con la muerte de Steve.

Así que acá esta. Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus cometarios para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: hay frases sacadas del mismo comic

Pd2: Stony T-T

Pd3: Sharon is a bitch

Pd4: Carol y María están un poco OC pero después de todo lo ocurrido en Civil War, creo que eran las únicas que realmente seguían al lado de Tony

Pd5: mmm Creo que desarrollare eso en mi long fic _**"Proceso de Sanación"**_

Pd6: sep, eso fue una descarada publicidad de mi parte XDD


End file.
